List of The Jewel of Identity (2020 TV Series) episodes
Here are the list of Episodes from The Jewel of Identity (2020 TV Series). Most episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV While Episode 1 and The Pilot is rated TV-PG. Episodes Season 1 0. Spleen Forest and Beyond(Pilot) - December 27th 2019 * Trent Goes Beyond the point of Organ Park. 1.Fishstick Beginnings - March 26th 2020 * Mom Tells a Story how she met them. 2. Revisit Antartica - April 3rd 2020 * Ember doesn't want to join the Surprise party in Antartica. Its up to Trent to Convince Her. 3. Sparents - April 14th 2020 * Mark Builds a Robot that acts like a dad, gone cuckoo. 4. Wade gone mad - April 16th 2020 * Wade is currently upset. Mark Tried to Cheer him up but made him worse. 5. The Piper Belt - April 19th 2020 * It's science fair today and Ember brought her own project with intergalactic parts. 6. Literal Cafe - April 21st 2020 * Luifo's Evil Pizza Lair shuts down for a new yet weird cafe. 7. Purr-suit - April 23rd 2020 * The cat show is today and Trent Finds out something suspicous about the cats. 8. Orbital Distruptor - April 30th 2020 * Mark and the other 5 kids goes to space to fix Earth's Orbit. 9. Food Detective - May 5th 2020 * A Food Agent from Townsville Came to Fishbricks to investigate the missing ingredients. 10. The Slammer - May 25th 2020 * Mark invented the hammer Called "The Slammer" that is soo powerful can destroy mountains in a swing. 11. Brain of Terrificness - June 1st 2020 * Mark eats too much brain food now his brain is too cool to drool. 12. Atlantic Expedition - June 5th 2020 * Trent and his mom goes to atlantis for bonding reasons. 13. Into the Thunderdome - June 17th 2020 * Trent and the other 5 kids go to the cage of wonderous fears aka "The Thunderdome". 14. Throwjitsu Vol 1: Dojo Froyo - July 4th 2020 * Trent and the other 5 kids master Throwjitsu and face the evil Frojo. 15. Fishstick Parliment(Special) - July 15th 2020 * Mom and her friends checked out the new fishstick restaurant on the block. 16. The Return of Robo-Dad - July 28th 2020 * Robo-dad Randomly Re-Activated himself and causing havoc over Citiesville. 17. The Baked Bacon - August 7th 2020 * Ember and Mark Is experimenting if a bacon can be burnt to 300°C. 18. Trap date - August 25th 2020 * Trent falls in love with a motherless girl while his mom falls to her dad. 19. Dragon mom - December 22nd 2020 * Ember reunites with her biological family, But there is a twist. 20. Throwjitsu Vol 2: Samurai Blitz - January 4th 2021 * The Samurais ambushed the Stingers and took 4 kids. Its up to Trent and Wade to rescue them. 21. Kit-ten - February 13th 2021 * The cat show decided to rerun the Swirly furball. 22. Trent Tuesdays - February 25th 2021 * One Monday night, Trent had a weird dream that changed history. 23. Backyard Hunt - April 2nd 2021 * The Event of Citiesville Makes the people go nuts over digging in their backyard, this drives Leo nuts. Season 2 # Bummer Job - June 21st 2021 * Jemmica Gets a Summer Job in Hawaii while leaving her kids in Citiesville. 2. Frown Zero * Only the coolest kids can stop the Frownpocalypse!. 3. Metroville * Termites infested 500 houses in Citiesville, Including the Stingers!. 4.The Golden otter's Rebound * Trent Found a cursed artifact that he doesnt know what it does. 5. 3 kids Flying up * Trent spotted 3 kids on the scope that he believes "Flying". 6. Trentadox * Trent travels back in time to meet his Mom's past self using Mark's Unstable time machine. 7. Raffle of the bands * A raffle started between two bands. 8. The Ace to Darts(Special) * The dart contest in citiesville attracted many Creatures from other planets. 9. Magentzy * Wizbert becomes an undercover wizard agent. 10. Crawl to the Brawl * Trent and Wade duels on a game called "Crawl n Brawl". 11. Very Literal Cafe * The literal cafe made it's return to Sunburnberry mall Rivaling Fishbricks. 12. Throwjitsu Vol 3: The Last Move * Trent and the other 5 kids climb Mountain Shurik to face The Master of Throwjitsu. 13. Blast Piece * Trent Finds the last piece of a 1000 piece puzzle. 14. Snow Man's Land * Mark discovered a new exo-continent called "Frozeeingzc". 15. Lies do matter * Trent wonders why he hasn't been a real adventurer after all his training with his Mom. 16. The Fall of Fishbricks * Since the "Literal Fishbrick war", Fishbricks loses it's income by -31.4%. 17. Arty-Larry * The kids met with a Deadly yet Artful kid. 18. Cake eyes * It's Leo's Birthday and he is celebrating with an awful cake. 19. Hip Stick * Ember bought a lipstick that turns her into a hippie. 20. Framed by the name * Trent was framed by a bandit and now he's in jail. 21. Luz do dia * The Lunar eclipse Makes the earth darker until sunrise. 22. The Revealed Identity Part 1: Lollipop Spectre * Trent found a Spectre that is a sign to doomsday. 23.The Revealed Identity Part 2: Deinforcements * 56% of the army gave up on Trent's team. 24. The Revealed Identity Part 3: Parallel Domination * The Boredom takes over 214729392+ planets except for earth. 25. The Revealed Identity Part 4: Epic Showdown * Trent and his army fights The Boredom King til the end. Season 3 1. Oblivia * The kids meets Arty Larry's Mysterious sister. 2. Split-Cursonality * Trent holds a dark secret that he didn't know until now. 3. Fishnuggets * Jemmica made "Fishnuggets" as an alternate fishstick. 4. Wadesaurus-Trent * The play is today and Wade comes up with an Obnoxius idea. 5. The Big Hang * Trent and the other 4 kids ride a hang glider, Wizbert is afraid of heights so he cant. 6. Cram Open * Wade recieved muscle pain after all that fighting. 7. Hubstitute Mayor * The Mayor of Citiesville Is sick, The new mayor is creepy it seems. 8. Floral Warning * Trent is warned not to wonder around Rosebass Fields, But he accidentaly rolls himself into it. 9. Bread of the Girl * BreadBoy has a date that Trent needs attend. 10. Crematory Nebula * Trent and Ember passed by a nearby graveyard that is abonormally intergalactic. 11. Crazy Heights * Wizbert Skydives on to Citiesville from Mars. 12. Cuts and Syndrome * A rare syndrome occured in Citiesville called "Dronaphobia". 13. Not a Hatch * Ember and the other 5 kids were told to guard her biological mom's egg. 14. Hike in a Rocky mountain * Trent and the other 5 kids go hiking Mount Ken. 15. Macho Nemesis * Trent blackmails Oblivia too much that both of the became Close Rivals. 16. Crafting Jams * While in a traffic jam to Oogly Boogly Emporium, Trent makes stuff from origami. 17. Hat of the Week * Wizbert Joins a contest of hats, but its full of cheaters!. 18. Fakesphere * Mark brought Shakesphere from the past. Many people think he's fake. 19. Darkling Fun * The Darklings Managed to Take over most of The Artflub's Territory. 20. BNA Apples * Trent met a weird guy on The Alley, Who requested every dna sample on his family. 21. Pie Why * While at math class, they learned a new alphabet called "Pi". 22. Bust a Groove * Mark starts to get groovy after the Science fair. 23. Absolute Hero * Trent and Mark explores more on Frozeeingzc to find life. 24. Falling all Stingers(Special) * The stinger family was confronted by the Literaloosh. 25. Big Breeze * Trent is having a big breeze in his house. 26. Haunted Butt * At the end of Organ Park after Guts Maze and Appendix Pond reaches the Haunted house of Poo. 27. Cowling Fears * After Drinking 666% Milk, Wizbert turns into a hairless black and white beast. 28. Eeire Symphony * Trent starts hearing scary sounds from his house. 29. Finally, its over * Halloween ends here with all the Zombies burned. 30. Rolling Reverse * The rollercoaster takes revenge on Trent for destroying him 195 times and giving him ice cream headaches. 31. The Question of Existence * Mark invented a machine to question everything's existence. Season 4 # Jemoire the merrier * Trent seeks out on Deserted Dunes only to find his mom boiling by a tall woman. 2. Fartever it takes * Ember made a bet with Oblivia,and she looses, now she's turning into solid Ember. 3. What a Clowner * A clown hides silently in Citiesville ready to attack any prey in sight. 4. Thanksfornotgiving * Thanksgiving is today and Jemoire is ruining all of Citiesville. 5. End of the Dark * The Darklings is getting weaker and weaker, so The Art Flubbers are going to do a Full Speed Invasion. 6. Big Juicy Acid * Mark refuses to turn Trent's orange juice into a potion that can turn him into liquid. 7. Marked out * Mark was kicked out of his cult due to him being nerdy. 8. Kid-Napped * Jemoire sneaks into the house and kidnaps Trent to find Blueprints of Mark's new invention 9. Toucan Play at that Game * Meanwhile in the zoo, The Toucans are attacking while being mind controlled. 10. The Cresent Glowdown * Trent and the other 5 kids Barges into Jemoire's "secret" lair to Free their mom. 11. Brain Impact * Trent accidentally Throws a Flash bomb mistaken that it was a Smoke bomb. 12. Trembmawileo * While in a Field trip to the Mount Shurik Nuke Facility, Ember is monkeying around recklessly until she hits a nuclear reactor that turns them into: Trembmawileo!. 13. The Crime before extinction * Before the Chicxulub Disaster, Mark and Trent travels back in time to find the missing Egg. 14. A Rested * Larry was Arrested for no reason, Trent is sneaking in to Prison to rescue him. 15. The Chosen Seven * Randomly out of nowhere, The Seventh member of The Art Flubbers were chosen. 16. The Powerpuffed Identity * The Powerpuff Girls Came from Townsville to Citiesville to know where the signal is coming from. 17. Crossedblow * Trent and the other 5 kids attend at The Crotsberry Elementary Archer Contest. 18. Trentertainment * Trent decides to go live on TV. 19. Clockbuster * A race was going for 5 hours and no one won yet. 20. Fat in the Bat * While in a Plastic surgery, Disasters keep on going 21. The Chosen One * Trent was exploring Organ Park until he stumbled across something weird. 22. Formation 101 * A weird box that says "Formation 101" Showed up on The doormat. 23. Vroomsday * Trent was convinced that the world is a globe that can be sucked by a giant vacuum cleaner. 24. Tazemania Devils * Ember opened a portal from Mark's Unstable Dimensional 5D Portal that contains Devils who likes Tazers. 25. Olympous Ponds * At Mars, Mark decided to plant nature on the tallest mountain in the solar system. 26. Prison Schooled(Special) * Crotsberry Elementary is having a collab with a nearby prison called "Cracken Prison". 27. Lucky Harms * Wizbert ate a Cereal that makes him lucky. But instead it makes him unlucky. 28. A Kite to Remember * A kite flew off on Citiesville to Metroville. 29. Even More Mr. Lice Guy * Lice was Working on "Powerzap Waterworld" then he was thrown too much tike that he looses his temper. Season 5 1.The Beacon of Andromeda * Mark finds the signal from the Andromeda Galaxy. 2. Menace in Venus * Venus is coolling down due to "Global Freezing". 3. Make Me Another Make * MakeMake left the solar system causing huge collisions between Pluto and Haumea. 4. Bread Giant * The Sun fuses with BreadBoy and now it reaches it's Red Giant phase because of Mark's Inventions used by Oblivia. 5. Back to earth * The Interstellar missions are over. But something's not right, Because they had been space for a long time, time on earth is faster. Many people they accoutered is now old and having families. Thats why Mark needs to travel back in time and enjoy more time on earth while he can. 6. Cropit * While in the farm, Mark created an Efficent food aupply for the animals. 7. Bites!, Camberra!, Fraction! * Trent joins in another film company to work on a new film called "Bites be Coat". 8. Going to be slay * TBD 9. Lifecream * TBD 10. The Big Rip: Part 1 * TBD 11. See Real * TBD 12. Banana Spleen * TBD 13. Stalladin * TBD 14. The Big Rip: Part 2 * TBD Category:Episodes Category:Putucup's Ideas Category:The Jewel of Identity